


Spooning Leads to Forking

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handsome Hanson, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie kinda, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: His breathing is already worn and ragged and honestly you don't really care if he's on his very edge.





	Spooning Leads to Forking

Arin's hand slides up your pajama shirt to cup your breast as he eases himself into you, burying his face in your neck, lips grazing your earlobe.  
  
You softly moan his name, pressing back against him and wiggling your hips. His beard tickles your skin, raising the hairs on your arm. He pinches your nipple between his fingers.   
  
"You're so fuckin' wet," he whispers, grit in his throat. You lean your back against his chest and lift your right leg, knee to the ceiling and the sole of your foot resting on your left thigh. Arin props himself on his left elbow, slowly starting to thrust shallowly against you.  
  
Your eyes roll and close, a gasp being stolen from your lungs as you shudder. In the back of your mind you find it funny how you can be with someone for so long and yet one slightly different position can change how everything feels.   
  
Pleasure curls and twists in your gut, your hands grabbing the edge of the mattress for support. Arin's breath is hot against your skin as he gently kisses the space just before your ear. His breathing is already worn and ragged and honestly you don't really care if he's on his very edge.  
  
His thrusts are deep, slow and almost meaningful. He whispers ever so softly into your ear, sending tingles down your spine, quiet grunts mixing their way in as you find your rhythm against him. His broad chest sticks to your shoulders but you love it. You love cracking your eyes open and watching his hand rub little circles over your clit, becoming transfixed on the way the muscle in his strong forearm moves under his pale skin.  
  
Your orgasm creeps up on you, sudden and powerful, shaking you and clamping your legs around Arin's hand. His name stutters it's way off of your tongue. You cling to the sheets, pulling the elasticated corner up as your arms draw tightly in to you. The two of you laugh as the sheet pops off, pinging and curling over. You twist the fabric around your fist and hold it tightly.  
  
Arin shifts slightly, arm resting heavy on the crook of your hip. His hips stutter as they thrust faster, lips pressed against your neck, breath dampening the skin. He's telling you he's _going to cum, oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum._  
  
And then he stills, just for a second before slowly rocking his hips into you, a raw call of your name leaving him as he shivers and his grip on your abdomen tightens.   
  
You let him pull out before fully relaxing into the mattress. He fusses about behind you before settling close behind you once again, kissing your shoulder ever so gently. You settle into his warmth, patting around for the end of the duvet to tug up over the two of you. His strong arms pull you even closer, completely flush against his torso.  
  
What they don't tell you about spooning is that it leading to forking is almost cyclical.


End file.
